Anastasia: A Different Ending
by Tea Frost
Summary: Ever since I was little, I always, ALWAYS, thought this would be the ending, no matter how many times I watched it. So, I decided to write it down! I hope you enjoy reading this, cuz it's my first ever real story I posted on fanfiction! Don't own
1. The Spell

"THIS IS FOR DIMITRI!"

She pressed her foot down hard.

"THIS IS FOR MY FAMILY!"

Harder.

"AND THIS, THIS IS FOR YOU! DASVIDANYA!"

It cracked. And underneath her heel, the evil tool shattered.

"NOOOOO!" screeched Rasputin. Anastasia looked at the wicked man as he grasped the air around him. Suddenly, he snatched the ripped hem of her dress, snarling, "If I go, you shall go with me!"

The duchess shrieked in shock as a numbing sensation touched her toes, climbing up to her legs… Her waist… Her arms… Her shoulders…

Anastasia looked at her fingers. They were becoming… Gray..? Her eyes widened in horror. Not gray… STONE. The numb feeling grew higher, but she took no notice. Slowly, her skin began to turn to, stone, as her skin had already turned its gray hue. She turned, and looked at the unconscious figure or Dimitri. A single tear ran down her face, but turned to stone as well.

Instead of rearing back in horror, her back was straight, her chin was high, and her posture was elegant. Instead of looking like a duchess, she looked more like the queen. Anastasia's eyes were glued to Dimitri, not paying any notice to the man that was crumbling to dust, as he whispered his last words:

"You will make a beautiful statue."

Instead, one last thought was able to register in her mind, before her head turned to stone as well:

'_I'll never get to say good-bye.'_

A/N: Yay! This is my first story ever that I posted here, so I hope it started out good. I know it's short, but it IS just a start… I've already completed it on my Itouch, but I'm still going to have improve my writing… I mean, this isn't really good, and I'm sure it's not exactly going to improve later on… but I hope so. And, well, I hope you'll enjoy reading the rest. If you want to, anyway,


	2. Between Life and Death

Darkness.

That was all that Dimirti could see. It was like… A tunnel. And he was nearing the end… There was a light… Maybe it was Anya?

He walked faster, but froze, when he saw the silhouette of the girl he fell in love with. She approached him, but… He couldn't move his feet!

"Anya, help me!" Dimitri pleaded, but was quiet when he saw the sorrowful look on her pretty face. "Anya…?" he whispered, his voice cracking.

"You can't come here. Not yet."

The voice… It didn't belong to Anya. This _wasn't _Anya! "Who are you?" He whispered. The lady sighed, and a miraculous scene appeared before Dimitri's eyes. Her hair grew darker until it was no longer auburn, but brown. Her eyes grew darker as well, turning into the same brown as his eyes.

She grew taller, and her hair became shorter until it was up to her shoulders. Instead of the ragged dress he had last seen on Anya, in its place was a simple white dress, the hem brushing the ground.

"Dimitri… Do you know how long I've waited to see my boy again..?"

He blinked in shock.

"M-mother…?"

His mother burst into tears, as she gathered her son in her arms. After a few moments, mother and son broke apart, but Dimitri still couldn't move. The light up ahead seemed so warm and inviting…

"You can't go there."

His gaze snapped to his mother, confused, "B-but, why? Anya will be there, won't she…?" His voice trailed off when he saw his mother shake her head, "Come. You shall see."

And finally, he was able to move. He followed his mother down back the tunnel, drawing away from the light. Up ahead, against the wall, was something he had not noticed before. It was… A glass coffin.

Dimitri looked inside, as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, but quickly recoiled away, when his eyes met the blank blue ones of-

"Anya!"


	3. Taking in the Truth

"What's happened to her?" he cried.

Now he could see her clearly. Her hands were folded against her belly, and she still wore the ruined dress. But her _eyes._ Her eyes were the worst thing about her in this state.

They were wide open, blank, and sightless. The usual shine in them was gone. Absolutely soulless.

"What's happened to her?" he yelled, the sound of his voice bouncing off the walls. His mother winced, "She's in-between life and death."

Dimitri looked at his mother, incredulous. Then, he turned to the coffin, and having the intention of breaking it to set free the girl he loved, he lunged at it with his fist.

_CRACK!_

Dimitri howled in pain and cradled fist, staring at the coffin in disbelief. He pressed his hands against the glass.

"Anya…"

Dimitri shot up, panting. He immediately regretted the quick movements, when his ribs and head screamed in pain. He groaned, but forced himself to look around.

"That's… odd. I don't remember that statue being there…" he murmured, stiffly getting to his feet. As he walked toward the statue, he began to get more and more worried, for what reasons, he didn't know. At last, after what seemed like an eternity for him, he reached the statue. He studied its face for a while. Dimitri noticed there was something that resembled a tear on its cheek. He then turned to its eyes.

His eyes widened. The stone eyes looked exactly like… Like…

"No." he whispered hoarsely, stepping back in shock. "No… No! THIS ISN'T REAL!"

Anya had turned to stone… No this couldn't be true… She had finally returned home! She was where she was looking for this whole time! This wasn't _fair!_

Biting back bitter tears, he slowly heaved the statue up, and carried it toward the palace. Her grandmother had to know.

A/N: Yay! Third chapter is finally up! I meant to put it up earlier… But I had exams, and I hate to practically drown in my notes. Yuck. Anyway, thanks to Saiya-jin Queen and Paigeekins, for taking the time to read my still-in-progress story. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I think it's a bit longer that the last two, but I dunno. Oh well. See ya!


	4. Taking Control

A/N: Hey! How's it going? You know what I'm talking about. You know. It. _Do_ you know what I'm talking about? Yeah, me neither… Well, sorry about the wait, I was planning to update during the weekend (as well as my Princess Tutu story) but I was at a friend's house. Well, enjoy chapter… *mumbles* what chapter is this…? *rolls eyes* Well, just enjoy! And sorry if Marie is out of character.

"ANATASIA! MY BEAUTIFUL GRANDAUGHTER! WHAT'S HAPPENED TO HER?"

Dimitri bit his lip, as Anya's grandmother rushed toward them. "I-I don't know, your highness… I was knocked out, and I think Rasputin-"

Marie's eyes widened in horror and she touched the cold stone cheek of her granddaughter.

"He cast a spell on my Anastasia…" she whispered, "He turned her to stone…"

"Your majesty? What is-?" Sophie's sentence was cut off when she saw the state of her friend's granddaughter. Her eyes widened and she scurried away, knowing Marie would need some time alone, and deciding to tell the people that she was busy, in case there was any roused suspicion.

Anya's grandmother looked at Dimitri, "Don't worry," she whispered, "We will find a way to undo the spell." Dimitri blinked, and realized why his face was so cold.

He had been crying.

Embarrassed, he quickly wiped away the tears, mumbling, "Do you really think we'll be able…" his voice trailed off. He stared at the face of the statue. She looked so… Dead. Like a dead but beautiful angel. _A stone angel more like it._ (QUICK! DON'T BLINK! Sorry. I couldn't resist.)

"Of course. There must be." Marie murmured, "B-Bring her to my room," her voice cracked, and she cleared her throat, but Dimitri could tell she was doing her best, to keep the tears from falling.

"It's not healthy." He said quietly.

She looked at him, and he continued, "It's not healthy to keep back tears."

She smiled painfully, and nodded. Marie gestured him inside, and he did so, but at the corner of his eye, he saw tears seep from her eyes.

_THUNK_

Dimitri winced at the hollow sound when he placed down the stone girl. Her grandmother had not joined him yet, claiming that she need some time alone.

He looked at Anya. Dimitri sighed, and sat down on a nearby chair. He waited, and while he was, he studied the statue in front of him. Finally becoming impatient, he stood up, and circled her. Seconds turned to minutes. What was taking her so long?

"Can you still hear me?" he whispered to the statue, finally looking at her face. He knew she wouldn't be able to reply. Suddenly, a glint caught his eye, and his eyes widened. The only thing that hadn't turned to stone, was her necklace. Gently taking it, he examined the object, where it had one said: Together In Paris.

Dimitri's eyes widened even more. No longer did it say "Together In Paris."

It read, "Once Upon A December."

What did that mean, exactly? A shuffling noise came from behind and he whirled around in time to see Marie entering the room. She smiled weakly in apology.

"What's that in your hands?" she asked, noticing the necklace he still held gently in his fingers.

He looked down at it, "It's the necklace you gave her," he looked up, "It used to say _Together In Paris, _didn't it?" Her brows furrowed and she walked toward him, "Yes… Why do you ask?"

He held it up to her, "It says _Once Upon A December _now." Dimitri studied the old lady's face, which was now clearly showing her surprise. "Th-that's our song…" she murmured. Marie looked at him, but he merely shrugged, not knowing why this had happened.

Marie sighed and sat down at the edge of her bed, rubbing her temples. She was the Dowager Empress of Russia. She had to know what to do. She had to take control.

She had to _DO_ something.

Woot! Finally, it's longer! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I'll try and update faster.

Well, have a good day. The week. Then month. Just keep having the good. ^.^


	5. A Failing Remedy

A/N: Hello, my reviewers! I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sooooooooorrrrrrrryyyyy! First, I got bad grades, so I was grounded. Then, I had exams! And then, my grandfather passed away yesterday morning! As you can see, I've been incredibly busy and depressed. But I wuv you guys! Your reviews keep me happy, so here is the next chapter. Thank you, to:

Paigeekins

Umbre0n

GlieseHonyman

anon

thaliagrace21

suns and stars

And, JustcallmeEika

Your reviews have not gone to waste! Here is the chapter, and here is my thanks, for reviewing! Enjoy the chapter!

And do something she did. She had announced her granddaughter's state and that if anyone knew how to reverse it, there would be a grand reward.

The large party was no longer in its happy mood. The princess was stone. And someone in that crowd would be able to help.

Hopefully.

Quickly, the people exited the palace, until no one was there. The left-over food was left cold, as well as everyone's happiness. Marie sighed and turned away. She was tired. She wanted to wake up and see that this was all a dream. To see her Anastasia happy, and both chatting. Would this ever be possible anymore?

Marie walked away from the ballroom, and stopped, when she saw Dimitri in the hall. She smiled weakly, "You may sleep here for the night, if you wish."

He looked up, surprised, "I-I wouldn't want to intrude-"

He was quickly cut off, when Marie called a nearby maid, "Yes, Madame?" the maid said rather sadly. Anastasia had been very kind to her, and the maid had enjoyed the time spent with each other.

"Could you prepare the guest chambers for this young man?

Dimitri protested, but both maid and empress ignored him. Soon, he found himself following the maid to the guest chambers.

"Listen," Dimitri started, "You can just tell her that I'm in my room, but I'm going to go. I need to find something that'll help Anya-"

"Anastasia."

Dimitri blinked in surprise, but then shrugged, "Whatever. I need to find something that'll help her. I can't just stay h-"

The maid suddenly rounded on him, her green eyes flashing.

"Do you not understand? That is the reason you are here! To help the Madame cope, to give her hope that the princess will live and be okay! She needs reassurance from a person who has spent a longer time with her than herself!"

Again, Dimitri blinked, "B-but… Any- I mean, Anastasia-"

The maid's gaze softened, "Right now, your help is needed here. Someone will find something. Do not worry."

For some reason, these words helped. Perhaps this young lady was right. Perhaps, all he needed was faith.

(A/N: This is gonna be a bonus part. Originally, this part never even happened in my story, but I want to make this chapter longer than it originally is.)

"Helena?"

The maid, whose name, he found was Helena, looked up.

"Yes, sir?"

Dimitri sighed, "I told you, just call me Dimitri."

Helena sighed, "I'm sorry. Yes, Dimitri?"

He looked down at the newspaper on the table.

"Has anyone found…?"

Helena sighed again, "A way? No. I'm afraid not. But someone is going to try in the afternoon. Would you like to come, and see?"

He nodded enthusiastically, "Oh yes!"

Helena smiled, "Then I will tell the Madame."

Dimitri cringed at the man before them.

_This can't be normal._

He wore a grass skirt, and a huge wood headdress. He grinned, as he smeared some paint on his face.

"This is a foreign way, I found." He said, grinning even more.

"I… see…" Marie said slowly.

The man cleared his throat, and clapped his hands, and whisking them to face the sky.

"OH, FANTASTIC SPIRITS OF THE SKY! HEAR MY PLEA, AND REVERSE THIS HORRID SPELL ON THE PRINCESS!"

Nothing.

The man cleared his throat again. Dimitri looked at Helena, and could see the disgusted look on her face. They both heard the accent in his voice, and it was not Russian.

"Thank you, for your efforts… but, ah, it appears to not be the trick. I'm terribly sorry, and… ah, good day," The Dowager Empress said, her voice obviously covering her anger, at having her time wasted.

"B-but!" The man stuttered.

"You heard her," Dimitri said at last, and picked the man up, heading toward the palace. He flung him out the door.

"Good day!"

He sighed and turned around, to see Helena frowning at him.

"Wha-at? Even you knew he wasn't going to leave!"

So that's it! Yeah, the bonus part wasn't much, but my inspiration has been leaking out my ear. Sorry again for making you wait SOOO LOOONG! Mental cookies for everyone!

Have a good day! Then week. Then month. Just keep having the good.


	6. HEEELP!

Okay guys, here's the thing.

I don't want to end this story quickly, but the next chapter originally was the last chapter. I need your help here. I thought maybe you could give me ideas; you know, like the different remedies they try on Anya. Anyway, I really could use the help. Feel free to review ideas, or pm me.

Thanks again! I really would appreciate it.

Again, thank you all for reviewing my story.

~Anthea Triton~


	7. A Lead Thanks for the help!

A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for the wait, things have been hectic! And I got kinda side tracked reading other peoples fanfictions… Which reminds me! You should totally read Syberiawinx's fic "Fatal Fanfiction" it's pretty epic for a beginning! Well, here is the chapter, and thanks for the ideas! I'm gonna try all of them! This first one was given to me by:

*drum roll*

The February Rose!

Thanks so much for the idea! You win a mental cookie! Any flavor you'd like! And, if you want, you can make up an OC and give me the details; I'll be sure to add them in the next chapter! (Because I have a feeling this idea isn't going to last just one chapter.)

Don't worry! I'll be sure to add in your OC too, once I begin with your idea. Yes, you, right there! Anyway, here's the chapter! Thanks again!

"Dimitri! Dimitri, I found something! It's incredible, _LOOK!"_

Dimitri wearily blinked open his eyes, to see Helena in his room, an excited grin spread across her face, and a large, rather worn, book in her hand.

"Mm… Wha…?" he murmured, trying his best to rub out the sleep from his eyes.

Helena rolled her eyes, and shoved some clothes into his arms.

"Dress up! I have to show you something, and I will not allow it while you are still half asleep!"

Dimitri glared at her through his still drooping eyes. She was just as a annoying as-

Oh. He remembered now.

Helena hurried out of the room, calling over her shoulder,

"Hurry up!"

He sighed, and started to change.

_:Together in Paris:_

"Helena? I'm ready. What is it that you're so excite-"

He didn't finish.

Instead, he tripped over something, and cracked his head against the floor. Dimitri grunted, and rubbed his now pounding head as he turned to glare at whatever tripped him. His eyes widened when he saw it was none other than-

"Pooka!"

The little dog looked at him sorrowfully, and lumbered down the hall, as if nothing had happened. He had gotten so sad since Anya had turned to stone. Pooka would just happen to be in one place, and then blankly move to another. He mostly slept in Anya's bed, in hopes she would return. Dimitri sighed, and stood, making his way after the maid.

"Are you alright?"

His head swiveled forward, and was surprised to see her in front of him, with a wet towel in her hands.

"What's that for?" he asked, changing the subject. Helena narrowed her eyes.

"For your head, but since you're not answering me…" She plunked the towel over his head, "We'll continue on to the library."

Dimitri grumbled underneath his breath, and pressed the cold towel to the large yellow bump on his forehead, following the young lady down the hall.

_:Together in Paris: _

"So, what is it you want to show me?"

Helena turned to him, excitement flashing in her eyes, "Take a look at this book!"

Dimitri sighed, and leaned over, to see the cover. He squinted… There was far too much dust. He took the book and blew on it, and an explosion of dust erupted, causing both of them to cough harshly.

"Well executed." Helena said sarcastically, acting more of a close friend than a maid. Dimitri merely rolled his eyes, and read the cover. The words were worn and faded, but his eyes widened, as the words clearly read:

_Myths Tales, Spells, and How to Reverse them _

"Helena…" He said, his voice raising in excitement, "This… This…"

They turned and said in unison,

"This is the answer!"

A/N: Yeah… That's all I could come up with on such short notice. But I give you my word I'll have more up next chapter! Thanks for the ideas and reviews! And don't forget to check out _Fatal Fanfiction_ ! You'll be sorry you didn't, trust me! See you next time!

Peace off and Peace out!

~Anthea Triton~


	8. Firenia

A/N: Heeey! I didn't that much time this time, huh? Nope! Well, let's get the answering over with, and start the chapter!

JustcallmeEika: I'm hoping this one will be long enough. Sorry for making it so short last time. It was all I could come up with. But now I know what to do!

The February Rose: I hope you like how I stitched her in!

Saiya-jin Queen: I'm glad you're excited! Here's the next chappy! Hope you like it!

Thanks to everyone who gave me ideas, again! Well, Enjoy the chapter!

"Have you got everything?"

Dimitri sighed irritably, and glared over his shoulder at Helena.

They had already discussed the plan to the Dowager Empress. They would go to a nearby village, to find someone who would understand the writing in the book they had found. But Helena had been asking him repeatedly if he had his things ready, and if he had everything.

"I told you!" he said in an annoyed tone, "I have absolutely everything!"

Helena scoffed, "Fine then, but if you don't, then don't blame me. Now, let me see the book."

Dimitri paled, and gave a nervous chuckle. Helena sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"You forgot it, didn't you."

"W-well… It's possible…"

"Go get it! We want to save Anastasia, don't we?"

Dimitri sighed, and ran back to the palace, cursing under his breath.

_:Together in Paris:_

Helena looked around the village, where people walked around, minding their own business. Children were outside, chasing each other, and letting out squeals of laughter. She smiled at them, when suddenly Dimitri let out a grunt. He turned around, to see a small girl, sitting down, giving him a nervous smile.

"S-sorry, sir..."

Dimitri smiled gently, and picked her up, "Hey forget it, princess."

The little girl grinned up at him, but then tilted her head, "I've never seen you two here before. Where ya from?"

Helena smiled, "Oh, somewhere nearby. We actually came to find someone who would help us translate this book right here." She held open the book to the small girl. The girl scrunched up her face, looking at the crude figures. Then, she looked up and smiled at Helena.

"I don't know what they mean, but maybe Firenia can help you!"

Dimitri and Helena exchanged glances. Dimitri looked at the girl, "What's your name?"

The girl gave them a toothy smile, "My name's Alexandra, but everyone just calls me Sandra!"

Dimitri smiled at her, "Well then, Sandra. Could you lead us to this Firenia?"

Sandra nodded, and took him by the hand.

"This way!"

_:Together in Paris:_

They had been following Sandra for quite a while, and the amount of people had been lowering until there weren't any people roaming the streets. Sandra stopped and placed a finger to her lips, "We need to be quiet- This is where Adrian and his gang usually hang out!"

"That's right, Sandy- So why are you hanging around here?"

Sandra squealed in fright, as she saw Adrian come out from one of the alleys, his almost black eyes glinting. But strangely, there weren't any other people with him.

"So, where's your gang, Adrian?" Dimitri said, smirking. Adrian's face reddened, and he grabbed Dimitri's shirt, "What do you care, mouse?"

"Now Adrian. That is no way to treat our guests."

Everyone's heads turned to see a young lady at the end of the alley.

She looked to be in her early twenties, and she wore a dark orange dress, flames embroidered on the sleeves, bodice, and the hem of her skirt. She wore black boots, and her bright red hair was put in along braid, that reached to her ankles. Her dark blue eyes flashed, showing her flaming anger underneath her calm appearance. On her shoulder was a red squirrel, glaring at Adrian intently.

Adrian sneered and turned, letting go of Dimitri, "How nice of you to join us. Don't worry; I'll go easy on you."

A light smirk appeared on her lips, as she said:

"That's good, because I certainly won't go easy on you."

She swiped her left sleeve toward him, and a dagger suddenly flew out, missing Adrian by just a hair. In a sudden flash of movement, the young lady pinned Adrian to the wall behind him, another dagger in her hand, holding it to his neck.

Her blue eyes looked at him, and she smirked, "Next time, be careful to whom you challenge."

She stepped back and watched Adrian scurry away, looking over his shoulder after every few feet, until he was finally gone.

Sandra grinned and leaped at the young lady, "Oh you were great!" she squealed.

The young lady gave her a calm and gentle smile, "Go on home to your mother, Sandra. I'm guessing you were leading these people to me?"

Sandra nodded, "Yep! But I'll go home now. I'll see you later!" She turned to look at Helena and Dimitri, both still stunned. She waved, "Hope you two have your problem solved!"

And with that, she ran back to the more welcoming part of the village.

The young lady turned and sighed to them, "She's a sweet girl, but she should not to come to this part of the village." She shot a stern look to the two, "Even if people need my help."

Dimitri blinked, "So then that means you're-"

She nodded.

"Yes, I'm Firenia."

A/N: And so there we are! This was pretty long, don't you think? I'm pretty proud of it! Thanks to The February Rose, for the character Firenia. I hope I made her how you imagined! And I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter! Bless your faces! If you sneeze while reading the story, bless you! (IMMA TOTAL TOBUSCUS FAN!)

Peace off and Peace out!

~Anthea Triton~


	9. Backstory

A/N: Oh wow! Look at the time! When was my last update?

Firenia:*whispers in my ear*

Oh wow… That's a long time. I'M SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I have been incredibly busy, but now it's summer time, so yay!

….

Okay, okay. I really am sorry- I'm extremely ashamed, leaving you guys hanging… But let's start answering reviews, huh?

The February Rose: I'm so glad you liked how I put her! I was afraid I had messed it up for you! Again, I'm so sorry for the late, late update….

Umbr0n: She's Firenia- I like her too! I'm so sorry for the late update!

JustcallmeEika: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAAAAAY! I hope this chapter is good too!

Tamara the Hybridian: I'm glad you like it. :D

Okay, the next OC I am asking from is…

*drum roll*

JustcallmeEika!

Though I already have planned how Anya will be restored, I appreciate your trying to help! Now, be sure to either leave a review, or a PM of your OC! Thanks again!

Let's get started!

_:Together in Paris:_

"Hmmm…"

Dimitri and Helena exchanged glances. "Do you know what it reads…?" Helena asked hopefully.

Firenia looked up, smirking, "Of course I do. I'm a witch."

Dimitri resisted the urge to roll his eyes impatiently, "Well, what does it say?"

Firenia closed the book silently, "Well, it depends what spell you need. And why." At this, she looked at them both intently.

"Where are you two from? And why do you need a spell?"

Helena shifted her feet, "W-Well…" she stuttered, "We-"

"We're from the palace." Dimitri cut in. Firenia's eyes widened, "Then you-"

Dimitri nodded grimly, "We need the spell for the princess."

_:Together in Paris:_

"Will you be gone for long?"

Firenia smiled at Sandra, and picked the small girl up, "No, I hope not. But if I am, don't worry. I'll be in a much happier place."

Sandra's mother burst into tears, "Firenia, don't you dare speak like that! You don't have to go!"

Firenia had already packed, and was at the entrance of the village, with all the villagers crowding around. Dimitri and Helena watched from afar.

Sandra hugged her, "Please don't go, Firenia… Who will play with me?" Firenia smiled sadly, "Don't be silly, Sandra… You have the other village children…"

Sandra sniffed, "But they aren't my best friend!"

At once, all the villagers began trying to persuade her to stay. Firenia held up a hand, and shouted,

"I must help the princess!"

And everyone fell silent. Firenia smiled at them all sadly, "I must help these people to find the spell they need. I know you all understand- Please. I don't want to make this harder than it already is."

The villagers nodded, and Sandra sighed, rubbing her eyes,

"Come back soon, Firenia." She said quietly. Firenia smiled, and set her down. With that, she walked past Dimitri and Helena, her eyes shadowed. Helena ran up to her.

"Firenia… Are you-"

She was cut off, and her eyes widened a bit. She stopped, but Firenia continued walking. Dimitri caught up to Helena.

"What's wrong…?" he asked quietly.

Helena watched Firenia's back growing farther from them sadly.

"She's crying."

_:Together In Paris:_

They had travelled a great distance already, and now the village was out of sight. It began growing dark, and Helena looked around nervously, "Firenia... It looks like rain… Maybe we should..."

Firenia looked up at the sky and nodded, "You're right." She looked around, the squirrel on her shoulder looking around with her. She smiled in satisfaction, and pointed. In the distance, was what seemed like…?

A cave!

Firenia looked at Dimitri and Helena, who also had grins on their faces. Quickly, they ran toward the cave, despite the heavy packs on their backs. Once they reached it, Dimitri fell on his knees, breathing heavily. Yet, their faces glowed with triumph. Firenia held out her hand.

"Let me check if it's safe first." She said between pants. She closed her eyes tightly, searching her mind for a light spell… Ah yes.

She opened her eyes slowly, seeming much calmer, and lightly whispered,

"Lux."

A soft light emitted in the cave, and Blitz, her squirrel, blinked the bright light from his eyes. Dimitri and Helena watched in awe as the light ventured down the cave. It was soon put out, and Firenia smiled, "All clear." She hummed, and stepped inside. Helena and Dimitri soon followed after.

_:Together in Paris:_

Dimitri held his hands over the fire, rubbing them warm; as he watched the two girls look over the map Firenia had brought along. Blitz seemed to be examining as well, but it seemed so ridiculous, Dimitri quickly dismissed the idea. He sighed as he brought his hands to his lap, and looked out the entrance of the cave.

Still raining.

Firenia looked up, and then looked at Helena, her question evident in her eyes.

Helena smirked, and whispered, "He's… taken with the princess." Firenia raised an eyebrow, and suddenly a peal of squeaks erupted from her shoulder.

Blitz was laughing.

Helena glared at the squirrel, and he was immediately silenced. Helena hissed with sudden anger:

"At first, the princess was lost, with no memory whatsoever. When Dimitri found her, both didn't know she was the missing princess. They convinced Mistress Sophie that she was though. When she was doing the trivia of the princess, she answered particular question that was true- How she escaped. A kitchen boy help him. Dimitri was the boy. And you know what else happened over time?"

Firenia and Blitz looked at her, to stunned to ask. Helena sighed, and looked at Dimitri sadly.

"The kitchen boy fell in love with the princess."

_:Together in Paris:_

A/N: And there we go! I'm so sorry for the long, long wait! I hope you liked the chapter, and I will try and update quicker than before!

Pieces to Peace!

~Anthea Triton~


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! ;_; Inspiration has been leaking out me ear these days, and I have had no idea how to update. I'm sick today, and I slapped myself this morning and said:

"Guuuurl! You need to update!"

I swear, if I had the TARDIS, I'd go back in time to slap myself. BUT I AM UPDATING NOW, AND I SHALL UPDATE FASTER NEXT TIME! (you guys need to send some rants or something, because I am not a very responsible little lady )

I'm not going to be answering reviews, as that will show how I'm stalling, so AAAANYWAY! I'm going to uuuuuppppdaaaaaaattt- *Firenia slaps my head, and I begin the chapter* Oooow…

_:Together in Paris:_

Dimitri looked out, smiling, as he watched the sun peek out from the horizon. He yawned and stretched, before looking over his shoulder at the sleeping witch and maid. His smile faded, and turned to a scowl, when he saw the red squirrel was glaring up at him. He did NOT like that little guy. And, maybe it was just a wild guess, he was pretty sure Blitz didn't like him back. He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, as he slowly went over what had happened these past few days. His love had turned to stone, by an evil sorcerer, he met a rather annoying maid, he left a nice warm palace with said maid to find a cure, he met a witch in a village, and now he was camping in a cave.

"I hate magic." He muttered, as he walked toward Helena, and poked her shoulder. "Hey. Wake up. We need to keep moving." Helena instantly sat up, her eyes wide, and she stood, brushing off her clothes. "Right." She said, as she quickly began readying their supplies. Dimitri stared at how quickly she reacted. If someone had poked HIM while he was sleeping, he would have just mumbled a curse, and swatted them away. Helena looked up and wrinkled her nose, "I'm a maid." She said simply. He rolled his eyes, "That's right. You know, you're pretty bossy for a maid." Helena merely frowned, and turned to Firenia, gently shaking her shoulder, "Miss Firenia?" she asked quietly, "We need you to wake up. We have to keep moving."

Firenia groaned, drowsily blinking her eyes open, "Hmm? What… wazzat?" Blitz scampered to the young witch, placing a paw on her cheek. She yawned, and sat up, rubbing her eyes, before scowling sleepily. Obviously, she wasn't a morning person. "Listen, we need you to come along, and wake up." Dimitri said impatiently, "Because unless you want a girl to have the fate of having pigeon droppings on her-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" a voice barked deep in the cave.

The group looked up, Firenia mumbling, "That wasn't me…"

"No, it wasn't! I was sleeping quite peacefully until you all started gabbing your mouths off! Can't a fairy get any sleep these days?!"

Firenia frowned, "Fairy?" Instantly, a small fairy flew up to her face, as if coming from nowhere. She had long silver hair, and stunning sapphire eyes. She wore a light blue dress, that looked like it could have been gray, but colors didn't matter right now to Dimitri. Bags hung under her eyes, and her arms were crossed. Yet, the pout on her face gave her a cute look. Firenia rolled her eyes, and swatted the fairy away, "I don't have time for this!" she grumbled, as she stood up, and walked out the cave, her arms stretching towards the sky. The small fairy squeaked, and she let out a yell in anger, "Hey! The least you could do is apologize!" she cried, as she began to fly after Firenia. Helena held her by the hem of her dress, causing the fairy to squirm, "Hey! Let go!"

Helena frowned, 'Excuse me, Miss…?"

The fairy scowled, "Vera." She said, glaring at the maid. "Right. Well, Miss Vera, we really didn't mean to bother your sleep. We truthfully didn't have any idea you lived here!" Helena began walking towards the cave's entrance, but didn't let go of the fairy's dress, "We thought Firenia's spell was true, and that nothing lived here."

The fairy rolled her eyes, huffing, "Well, never trust a witch's spell. Don't you know they're terribly lazy when they do their spells? They only do a true working spell when they WANT to, and that hardly ever happens!"

"WHAT?!" Firenia screeched, and stormed towards the fairy, "I'll have you know, my spells are very reliable, and completely true!"

"Only when you want them to." The fairy merely said, shrugging her shoulders. "Listen you little pipsqueak!" Firenia began, as Helena let go of the fairy's dress. Dimitri rolled his eyes, as he began walking, looking over the map in his hands, hoping the small town would have something that would be able to help them.

Firenia and Vera still argued, as they walked down the path, before finally, Helena had enough. "Will you two both STOP already?!" she cried impatiently. The two blinked at her, and Vera shook her head, "My my, you human ladies. Are you always so loud? This lovely witch and I are only having a heated conversation!" Firenia nodded, and the two looked so peaceful with each other, that it was a wonder they even began arguing in the first place.

Vera flew towards Dimitri, landing on his shoulder. "So, where are you all going?" she asked, swinging her legs. Dimitri frowned down at her, but pointed to the town they were heading to. "We're looking for a cure for the princess." Helena explained, as her stunned expression soon faded away. "Really? What's happened to this princess?" Vera asked curiously. Silence fell upon the group. Vera shifted uncomfortably, her eyes flicking to one person to the next. "What? What is it?" she asked. Firenia spoke quietly, "The Princess Anastasia has turned to stone. Didn't you know?"

Vera crossed her arms, "I was asleep for quite a long time!" she said defensively. Dimitri rolled his eyes, "Shouldn't you be heading back to your cave, Vera?" he asked hopefully. Vera frowned, and patted his shoulder, "Are you kidding? You might need my help!" she smiled brightly. Helena shrugged, and smiled back, "Alright." She agreed. Vera then smirked teasingly at Firenia, "Besides, I'll make sure Firenia here won't slack off on her spells!"

"H-Hey!" Firenia protested, as Dimitri's shoulder slumped, and he groaned.

"I hate magic…"


End file.
